PyroShark
The Pyroshark is a very common aquatic TF2-nimal. Evolved from the Pyro, this creature is highly aggressive and will attack almost anything that enters its waters. Its ferocity is almost unmatched, which has unfortunately led to prejudice and fear, which led to hunting to "control the population." This extermination spree is now dubbed illegal, and Pyroshark hunting is only permitted to those who have been issued a verifiable license. Electric Shock The Pyroshark's main method of attack is a high-voltage shock of electricity. The Pyroshark has an extremely long series of battery cells lining its sides and pectoral fins. The surface of the fins contain a sort of pad that stores a severe jolt that has been measured to be about 100,000 volts. When hunting, the Pyroshark stores its electric jolt until it gets close to its target, usually a stray swimmer that gets too close. When the Pyroshark reaches its victim, it swats it with its fins. The pressure from the strike releases the shock and electrocutes the prey, stunning it, if not killing it. After a few jolts, the Pyroshark grabs its meal and enjoys it in peace, eating its fill. Some believe this unusual method of attack arose when competition became more frequent. This advantage gave the Pyroshark an edge, letting it kill more types of prey than its ancestors. Subspecies The Clown Pyroshark Discovered by Pootis-Man, this subspecies of Pyroshark is smaller than the common Pyroshark, but possibly more dangerous. The Clown Pyroshark has bright markings around its face, a bright red nose, and hair-like extensions on its head, making it look like a sort of creepy clown, hence the name. The Clown is believed to attack other Pyrosharks if food is scarce, but lack of physical evidence makes this theory unlikely. Another thing that makes the Clown unique is its tendency to crawl onto land in an attempt to catch prey. However, it never stays out of water for long, as like all other Pyrosharks, it must stay in water to stay hydrated. Sewer Pyro Information mostly provided by Mercy. Sewer Pyros are least known cousins of infamous Pyrosharks. They are combination of shark and reptilian, which makes them always appear with longer jaw (Pyromancer's Mask) and are better suited for travelling on land. They attack the same way like normal Pyrosharks, though their attacks are more dangerous due to their strength. They are larger, stronger and usually very friendly, using their method of eating fire energy (their only food) to put out those on fire. As they are very rare, they are hard to spot and thanks to great lack of males in this species and hunting, they are very near to complete extinction. In way of reproduction, they have to rely on their male cousins, which still isn't the most reliable way as the resulting baby could be a normal Pyroshark. It was believed that Sewer pyros were supposed to be protectors of Pyroshark species due to their strength, but it seems it's only another subspecies that just develop a lot differently. Lightbulb sharks Info provided by LightningJolt Lightbulb sharks are a rare species of Pyro shark, in which the entire head is that of a large, luminescent Lightbulb. They are known for swimming in the deepest part of the TF2 Oceans, but have alse been spotted coming to land in search of food. The light produced from their heads help them hunt prey deep underwater (also to lure in prey), and distinguish them from the rest of the breeds. Lightbulb sharks are also known for being docile, unless provoked otherwise. They will hunt small fish, Spycrabs, Scooterflies, and occasionally humans if angered. Due to the extremely docile nature of the shark, if faced with another Pyroshark, it will usually leave it's pool of water in search of another or simply move to the other side of the pool. The Lightbulb shark is an endangered species, due to hunters taking advantage of it's luminescence and using it for their own personal needs. If faced with a Lightbulb shark, think twice before shooting it! As of October 6th of 2013 this rare species is no longer to be hunted. Treasure Shark Information Provided by Pycotich The Treasure Shark is a rare species of pyroshark that was discovered in Skyloft. It travels on its own with a treasure chest it found from sunken ships. They are often hunted for the contents of said chest. It is the weakest of the entire pyroshark species, along with being the most cowardly. The Poor Pyro often runs from other beings and only will kill those in it's path to safety. The have a defense mechanism as they love to collect skulls, the bigger ones it puts on it's head while the others it straps to its chest. It is noted that some tf2nimals are menaced by the skulls and ultimately will avoid said creature. Unlike other pyro sharks, the treasure shark will often carry a flintlock or blunderbuss pistol that it found, mainly because of the shape. It uses this not to inflict damage but to set fire to multible predators at once to distract them. New note: Lightbulb treasure sharks have been discovered in Goldenrod, they may be tied with the megalopyroshark for rarest tf2nimal Items: Bounty hat (or one of the others with the undeniable or bounty style) Bonedaliers, Lasy breath, Degreaser, Scorch shot, and Neon Annihlator Megalopyroshark Information provided by Niblic Megalopyrosharks are a critically endangered ancient cousin of the Pyroshark. They are about 2 times bigger than typical Pyrosharks and have horns protruding out of their eye sockets. They attack in the same manner as Pyrosharks and are capable of spitting out fluids heated to deadly temperatures. They are also capable of using the energy acquired from their food to quickly regenerate and rejuvinate themselves. Megalopyrosharks are extremely hostile, willing to attack any creature and even resorting to attacking their own kind in order to eat them. The Megalopyroshark is psychologically incapable of reproduction because of the disprovening of the Theory of Phlogiston and the careful psychological conditioning of Megalopyrosharks by the ancient Greeks because "theireth reproductioneth useth Phlogiston, thereforeth it is not realeth enough!" (quote taken from journal of silly ancient Greece man, Sosupplycrates.) Because of this, Megalopyrosharks are near extinction with less than a hundred of their species remaining, unable to reproduce and highly aggressive to each other. This monstrous species is, unfortunately, predicted to become fully extinct within the next few years as all attempts to force two Megalopyrosharks to reproduce have been unsuccessful and have resulted in one of them killing the other. There is simply no hope left for these wonderful sea giants! Calor Tiburón Information provided by Jebidijed A Calor Tiburón is a rare species of Pyroshark that appears to be capable of walking on land, much like the Sewer Pyro. It is known to be much friendlier than other Pyrosharks, and will only attack if its children or itself is threatened. The thing that really makes the Calor Tiburón unique is that it has a warm, hard hump on its back. You may be asking, "why is this hump so interesting and fantastic?" The answer to that question is the fact that the Calor Tiburón can store food inside this hump and even cook it! They are often seen carrying around fresh meat from an unknown source, likely from a Spy or Heavy species. However, they have not been seen eating this meat in public, and the reason is unknown. They could've either forgotten that the meat was there or are too shy to eat it without privacy. Required Items: *Phlogistinator *Manmelter *Backpack Broiler *Old Guadalajara or Connoisseur's Cap (optional but preferred) *El Muchacho (also optional but preferred Neon Shark Information provided by boomdagger The neon shark is a semi-rare breed of pyroshark. They appear to be a crossbreed of the swamp shark and the common pyroshark. They are found in sawmill and 2fort. They have adapted the ability to fire their electricity long distances, and they use it to hunt when food is scarce. When food is extremely rare, such as in a famine, the Neon Sharks will come onto land in packs to hunt. They are called the Neon Shark because they appear to steal bright objects from victims, possibly to show dominance or atrract mates. Males appear to wear lime green colors, while females perfer gold. Required items: Degreaser Shotgun Neon annihilator Lime green cosmetics for males Australium gold cosmetics for females Armatura Pyroshark The Armatura Shark is a Pyroshark that wears an armor like shell along its head an torso, and also has teeth in a simularity to the Pyrahna. The shell on its torso keeps the creatures internal organ protected, while the shell on it's head is made for protecting it's eyes. Not much is currently known on the beast but we know it lives deep in the sea, along the seafloor, and has a luminescent chemical that comes from it's mouth and acts as a search light to compensate for it's bad eyesight. Musketeers of the Lost City used these Pyrosharks as a way to get armor for themselves in the time period of around 1000-1450 AD Requirements Spiral Sallet Hard headed hardware Steel six pack Relationships Studies show that Pyrosharks are not always the ones to start a fight. Rather, sometimes they try to avoid confrontation, depending on the species it meets. Here is a list of what Pyrosharks will and will not attack: WILL ATTACK *Spycrabs (C'mon! These are eaten by everyone!) *Humans (Yeah, I'm talking about you!) *Hoovy Whales (usually only when food is scarce) *Scooterflies (These guys are delicious!) WILL NOT ATTACK *Other Pyrosharks (The Pyroshark hardly ever goes cannibalistic. This counts Sewer Pyros too!) *Sniperdiles (One of the few creatures that doesn't fight, but is not targeted) *Sewer Medics (Thought to be related, and can control the sharks) *Heavydiles (The Pyroshark is the main food source of the Heavydile, and therefore not able (or allowed) to fight it unless it is desperate) *Jellyneers (They excrete a neurotoxin that has a hypnotic effect on tf2nimals, including Pyrosharks; it causes them to ignore predator and prey). Legal Pyroshark Hunting In recent years, Pyrosharks have been declared an critically endangered species due to overhunting. Many people do not know this, and continue to illegally hunt these TF2-nimals. Recently, some new laws have been tried out to help control the hunting problem and hopefully ease the population back to a healthy state. The rules are as follows: *One can only hunt Pyrosharks with permission from a public official. (Get permission from a mod or admin. If none are on... Well, it sucks to be you.) *One can only use melee weapons. That means no guns, rockets, grenades, or needles. Huntsman arrows are allowed, by this lets the Pyroshark shoot its flares at you, so do this at your own risk. *Unless you have a Huntsman, you can not try to bring the Pyroshark on land to kill it. You have to be in the water to hunt them. The Pyrosharks have an advantage, so as to hopefully discourage hunters. *Since they are endangered and take a long time to reproduce, please limit the number of Pyrosharks you kill per hunt. In other words, DO NOT KILL EVERY SINGLE PYROSHARK YOU SEE!!!!! *As of October 6,2013 the hunting and or killing of the "Lightbulb Pyroshark" is now deemed completely and utterly illegal. Those who perform this crime are subject to execution by an Admin (or any other user if an emergency) *The Sphee is not allowed to hunt Pyroshark's, EVER. Failure to follow these strict rules will result in the wanna-be hunter being forced to either pay a large fine of up to $2000, spend a few months in jail, or both if you are really persistent. Hopefully, these new rules will curb the hunting problem and help restore the Pyroshark population to a healthy state. Dom The Friendly Pyroshark While most Pyrosharks are very aggressive, there are cases of friendlies that never attack humans. One such Pyroshark is named Dom. He is capable of speaking English, enjoys communicating to others, and tries very hard to be friends with humans. However, the behavior of most feral Pyrosharks causes humans to fear him just as much, meaning they try to harm him. This kind of prejudice is just what conservationists and zoologists fear for this species. Recent efforts by Pootis-Man attempt to shed a better light on friendly Pyrosharks like Dom, and such efforts seem to be working a little. Hopefully, people will start seeing Dom in a better way very soon. However, an interview with Dom tells us that although he is friendly, he will not hesitate to attack anyone who tries to harm and/or kill him. Dom: '''"As I am friendly and peacefull, it doesn't mean I will not kill under any circumstances. If my life is in danger, I will try to defend myself. Basically, I am friendly until your behaviour is dangerous for me." Some suggest that since the Sewer Pyro is friendly and has horns, very similar to Dom, it is possible that he is a sort of missing link between the common Pyroshark and the Sewer Pyro. Dom himself doesn't seem to know what he is exactly; he claims to have been bitten by either a Pyroshark or a Sewer Pyro, turning him into what he is today. Until we test his DNA to find the specific genes of what may have bitten him, his true origins will remain a mystery. Rodney, The Endangered Species Rodney is an endangered species that is said to be a mix of a lightbulb pyroshark and another unknown source. It is thought to be that Rodney was illegally sold on TF2 outpost for a bud and mixed with the genes of another TF2nimal, such as a saharan sphee. Whatever the cause, Rodney now appears as a normal Lightbulb Pyroshark, but with a candle-like appendage on his head, which heats his body and powers his lightbulb, allowing him to walk a distance from his water. Biology Unlike most other Pyrosharks, Rodney's lightbulb can discharge flames in 3 categories: Reflect, Range, Burn. The Ranged Discharge fires a bolt that flies at a high velocity towards his enemies, knocking them away and setting them on fire. It can cover over 35 feet if aimed correctly. However, it takes a moment to cool off. Burn is a quick discharge that seem to burn much hotter if exposed to the back of the spinal column. If anything, you want to face him when running away! These charges can cover 3 feet in less than a second. Reflect can blast explosive projectiles back. However, the projectiles' path after the reflection is extremeley unpredictable. It appears that even Rodney doesn't know where they're going to go! However, it can only be used four times before he has to recharge. It also seems that the Burn Discharge shares charge with the Reflect Discharge. The reason is unknown. Behaviour Although Rodney has been studied and recovered from TF2 outpost, he still attacks anything that attacks him, and his prey and predators like normal. Whatever the cause of his mysterious candle thing, one thing is for sure. Rodney is the only one of his kind, and they are attempting to get him to breed with others, allowing to make more of his subspecies. Hunting of him may be resulted in being kicked from the server. Think twice before you shoot! Items: Filamental, Scorch Shot, Backburner, Waxy Wayfinder REQUIRED ITEMS '''PRIMARY - Degreaser (Faster Switch and you won't be using fire that often)/Stock Flame Thrower SECONDARY - Flare Gun, Scorch Shot, Detonator (Allowed to use Reserve Shooter or stock Shotgun. Manmelter for Sewer Pyro) 'MELEE '- Neon Annihilator Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species Category:Aquatic Species